Packages, for example, paint packages, can be somewhat difficult to transport or ship. During shipment, the package may become dented or otherwise damaged. Further, as a result of handling and/or extreme air pressure differentials, a lid of the package may become dislodged from a respective container resulting in spoilage of the contents thereof.